More to Life
by Kykura
Summary: A songfic about Seto and his drug problem.


More to Life  
  
**This is a songfic to the song More To Life by Stacie Orrico, I adore the song and decided to make a fic out of it.  
  
This fic is rated PG-13 because of drug use and some language.**  
  
Seto walked over to the window of his bedroom. He stared out into the morning sky. The sun was just coming out from behind the mountains and showing its face. Seto sighed in sorrow and shut his eyes.  
  
I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
  
I go up, I come down and I feel emptier inside  
  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
  
And why can't I let it go?  
  
Seto turned around and headed for his desk. He sat down and opened the screen of his laptop. He logged onto AIM and his buddy list popped up. Nobody was on. He pulled the top drawer of his desk open and looked around it. There were joints, needles and bottle filled with pills. It was how he made himself happy. But the happiness faded fast. The high wouldn't last forever.  
  
There's gotta be more to life . . .  
  
Than chasin' down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I . . .  
  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure . . . there's gotta be more  
  
Seto pulled out a bottle of pills. He shook the bottle to check how many he had left; it sounded to be around 10, He twisted the lid and pulled it open. He dumped them out and counted them; 11, He took one small white pill into his hand and popped it into his mouth. He gulped once and waited. He sat and waited for the happiness to overtake him.  
  
I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
  
Here in the moment I'm halfway out the door  
  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing  
  
What could it be? What's missing? Love? No, he loved Mokuba. But what if the love he was missing was a different kind. Like a parent's love for him or his love for another in another way than a brotherly love. That's silly. "I'm a Kaiba; I do not need love," he mumbled softly.  
  
There's gotta be more to life . . .  
  
Than chasin' down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I . . .  
  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure . . . there's gotta be more  
  
I'm wanting more  
  
Seto scowled and walked out of his room. He walked at a quick pace. He passed Mokuba's door and down the stairs. He went into the garage, He got into one of his BMW's and drove away. He turned on the radio. The radio sung  
  
"I'm always waiting on something other than this  
  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed....  
  
Always... Always...  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more"  
  
Seto glared at the radio and shut it off. Then he frowned in confusion. How did it know how he was feeling? He shook it away. He pulled into a donut shop and bought a dozen. As he was leaving he saw a beautiful girl getting out of her car.  
  
More to life  
  
There's gotta be more to life (more to life)  
  
There's gotta be more to life (more)  
  
More to my life  
  
He walked up to her and smiled. She returned the smile and introduced herself. Her name was Katie. He asked her out, and that Friday night and had a wonderful time. They continued to date for three years and they eventually got married. Seto had never touched drugs ever since the day they met. He filled the gap in his heart and he found what was missing.  
  
**** Sorry guys. It sucked really bad, and it was short. It moved fast and didn't have nearly enough detail. But it was a quick thing, and I just wanted to write a songfic to the song.  
  
Notice: I've never done drugs, or even see anybody take drugs in person. So don't even get the idea I'm on drugs or anything!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song "More to Life", its property of Stacie Orrico.  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 


End file.
